Veronica Blade
Veronica Blade was one of the suspects during the murder investigations of Joe Stanford in Open Wounds (Case #20 of Pacific Bay) and Scott Lee Allan in Of Rats and Men (Case #22 of Pacific Bay). She later killed stormchaser Peggy Pascal in The Eye of the Storm (Case #23 of Pacific Bay). After she escaped prison, she became a suspect in the murder investigation of detective Frank Knight in The Final Countdown (Case #59 of Pacific Bay). Profile Veronica is a 34-year-old land owner with black hair, blue eyes, red lipstick, and a beauty spot just above her lips. In her first two case appearances, Veronica dons a partly torn white dress with flower designs through it and a green bowtie in the middle, along with cotton flowers on her hair. Her third appearance saw her don a red raincoat. Her fourth appearance is the same as her third appearance but she also wore an anti-pollution mask. Besides that, Veronica is known to read Abraham Lincoln, consume mint julep and whiskey, play chess, have military training, demonstrate dependence of sleeping pills, drink tea, eats canned meat, and take energy pills. In her third case appearance, she caught a cold. Role in Case(s) Veronica is Dexter Blade's descendant and the owner of the Blades' Estate. Open Wounds Veronica found herself in trouble after a cannon was fired from the Blades' Estate. Veronica wanted to fire the cannon, but Frank Knight told Veronica to hold her fire as she nearly hit the player. Veronica fires her estate's cannon every year to honor her ancestor, but her words made her a serious suspect in Joe Stanford's murder investigation. Veronica did not like Joe Stanford playing the role of her ancestor much to her suspicion that the reenactment eclipsed her family's honor as land owners of Jazz Town, and took time to tell Frank and the player how unworthy Joe was in running the Civil War reenactment show in Jazz Town. Veronica was due for a second discussion after the player unraveled a repair quote in which Hannah Choi found discomfort due to having to put up with a financial analysis--a feat in which she wanted Frank and the player to ask Chief Marquez for full financial interrogation of the quote going forward, but fortunately the repair quote was confirmed to have been issued by Veronica. Veronica issued the repair quote due to damages done from the reenactment show having to scratch brick after brick of the Blades' Estate in which Joe wouldn't reimburse Veronica for damages that required repair as a result of the reenactment's consequential and incidental damage of the premise. Veronica was found innocent after the killer was impounded for grand homicide. Of Rats and Men Veronica was in trouble after Frank and the player found a necklace bearing the Blade family crest at the abandoned theater where Scott Lee Allan was murdered. Veronica recognized Scott as the hooligan who stole her necklace the morning before the case, in which Frank presented the necklace to her. Veronica was also pleased about Scott being murdered as retribution for her stolen necklace, defining her as a cold-blooded heiress of sorts. Veronica was due for a second discussion with the team after Frank and the player found a telegram analyzed by Hannah suggested that Scott owed Veronica money. Veronica blamed Scott for her troubles as he played a scam with the Blade family through a pyramid scheme, a reason as to why Veronica was surprisingly broke. Veronica was found innocent for a second time in spite of her hatred towards Scott Lee Allan during the arrest of the victim's cellmate. The Eye of the Storm Veronica was in serious trouble after Amy Young and the player found a camcorder confirmed by Hannah to have footage of a muted verbal fight between Veronica and Peggy. Amy demanded Veronica to disclose information about her verbal fight with Peggy about her estate targeted by Hurricane Zelda as if she was tied to her childhood property. Veronica labeled Peggy's hurricane warnings as a fad. Veronica was due for a second discussion with Amy and the player after an insurance policy valued at $700,000 USD was confirmed by Hannah as being Veronica's. Hannah researched deeper into the policy's history in which one of the insurance company's experts proved that the damages on Veronica's property didn't warrant disbursement. Hannah was surprised that Peggy worked for Veronica's property insurance provider before she became a storm chaser, which caused Amy to sense Veronica's anger by the company's decision to deny disbursement. Veronica did not care whether or not her estate was destroyed by Hurricane Yves much to her beliefs Peggy had no knowledge of hurricanes, in which Veronica flagged Peggy as a liar. Veronica felt trapped like a beast in a cage as she concluded her second discussion with the team. Veronica proved to be an effective villainess after evidence proved her guilty of the following charges: the premeditated electrocution of Peggy Pascal, the unlawful use of Colonel Spangler's weather machine, and willful property destruction through Hurricanes Yves and Zelda, in which Veronica dropped bomb after bomb to describe the purpose of Hurricanes Yves and Zelda. 's weather machine to create Hurricanes Yves and Zelda.]] Veronica hated the revelation of people forgetting about her family's involvement in building Pacific Bay's Jazz Town. In addition, she also hated Pacific Bay's negligence of her estate's preservance as her land and estate are protected as a historical site under Pacific Bay law. Veronica stole Colonel Spangler's weather machine (and its remote) and created Hurricane Yves to turn things around, which shocked Amy as she found out Veronica was responsible for Hurricane Yves, the storm Chief Marquez mentioned when the player started work in Jazz Town. Veronica created Hurricane Yves to destroy her house so she could disburse her estate's insurance money to leave the district, but Peggy told the insurance company Hurricane Yves didn't inflict enough damage to the Blade Estate to warrant approval of the insurance disbursement. Veronica dropped another bomb when she created Hurricane Zelda to transform Jazz Town back into a swamp—the way her ancestors found it centuries before this case, and vowed to keep the remote for herself to ensure Hurricane Zelda's destruction, but Zelda's winds knocked the remote out of her hands, and Amy got a hold of it. Amy turned the remote off to stop Hurricane Zelda, which disgusted Veronica as her plans were ruined by the weather machine being turned off. The player then handcuffed Veronica and read her rights before trial began a few hours later. Judge Dante expressed his solitary thanks to the Pacific Bay Police Department for the halt of Hurricane Zelda, but Amy assured Judge Dante that she was only doing her job. Judge Dante then directed his attention to Veronica, chastising her for her attempted destruction of Jazz Town with Hurricanes Yves and Zelda with the use of Colonel Spangler's weather machine, and labeled money as her motive for the crimes, not to mention Veronica's fatal wallop of Peggy to keep the storms guaranteed. Veronica had no money to afford a lawyer for her defense, so Judge Dante made it clear that she would be held liable for being the cause of Yves and Zelda alongside the death and destruction those two man-made storms harvested. Veronica was issued a lifetime jail sentence for the premeditated electrocution of Peggy Pascal and for the largest crime spree in Jazz Town. Amy felt that this was the craziest case due to the man-made storms backed by a motive. The Final Countdown Albert Tesla's nasty game of cat and mouse included the release of Veronica, in which she was contained inside the mad scientist's virtual reality. She was not sure as to how she entered the virtual reality, other than one minute she was in a room full of computers, and was in the virtual world the next. Due to the destruction going on in Pacific Bay, she did not hesitate to escape from the prison the minute her cell door was open. Amy thought her coming here was not just a coincidence, but Veronica made it clear she just wanted to leave. Veronica was spoken to again after they found photos of her great-grandparents at the crime scene where Frank was killed. She said that she made a deal with Tesla that she would do whatever he wanted in exchange for some land in the virtual world. When Amy asked if killing Frank happened to be a part of that deal, Veronica simply said she had nothing to do with it. Veronica was found to be innocent after it was discovered that Bobby Prince killed Frank. Trivia *Veronica is one of the many suspects who appeared in four cases. *Veronica is one of the characters who animate (or move) in at least one cutscene in the game. *Veronica is one of the suspects of Pacific Bay who appeared in two cases consecutively. *Veronica is one of the characters of Pacific Bay who made physical appearances in two districts. *Veronica, Velma Bannister and Peri Foreman are the tallest female killers in the game, standing at 6'0". *Interestingly, Veronica resembles Scarlett O'Hara, a fictional character portrayed by Vivien Leigh in the 1939 American epic historical romance film Gone with the Wind. Case Appearances *Open Wounds (Case #20 of Pacific Bay) *Of Rats and Men (Case #22 of Pacific Bay) *The Eye of the Storm (Case #23 of Pacific Bay) *The Final Countdown (Case #59 of Pacific Bay) Gallery Veronica Blade.png|Veronica, as she appeared in Open Wounds (Case #20 of Pacific Bay) and Of Rats and Men (Case #22 of Pacific Bay). veronicabladecase79.png|Veronica, as she appeared in The Eye of the Storm (Case #23 of Pacific Bay). VBladePacificBayC115.png|Veronica, as she appeared in The Final Countdown (Case #59 of Pacific Bay). C79KillerJailed.png|Veronica, sentenced to life in jail for the premeditated electrocution of Peggy Pascal, unlawful use of Colonel Spangler's weather machine, and for the willful destruction of Jazz Town with the man-made Hurricanes Yves and Zelda. OG_SUS_220_605.jpg OG_SUS_222_602.jpg OG_SUS_223_601.jpg Navigation Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Killers Category:Descendants